Sacrifice
by ox Autumn Facade xo
Summary: She hated that he had such an effect on her without even trying. She hated he knew how she would react before it happened. And she hated that she fell harder for him than she thought she ever could. [Sora x Kairi] AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I'll tell you this, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, it would be in quite the shit-hole by now.

**Chapter One**

**And We Met**

_The first time I met Sora Matthews?_

_Honestly, it was overwhelming. He was the strangest boy I'd ever met, and the fact that he had hated me right from the start was infuriating. I did nothing, absolutely nothing, to cause his immediate dislike. Let's see...well I had bumped into him, and he gave me this cold glare as if I had just insulted him._

_I had even offered a proper handshake, and he hadn't had the manners to at least acknowledge me._

_He was refusing to __**touch**__ me._

_Men, I swear._

_Anyways..._

_It was the middle of November, snowy, cold, an extremely uncomfortable time of year. Mr. Badass himself had been enrolled into Radiant Garden's only high school, and I certainly don't understand why. He came to school 40 percent of the time, and God knows what he did otherwise._

XoXoXoX

"Kairi," Mr. Strife snapped, turning from the blackboard, "keep your head up in class and pay attention."

The red-haired girl lifted her head almost immediately, apalled at herself for allowing the exhaustion to take over. With a glare, the instructor turned his focus back to his lecture, rambling endlessly on about the importance of Geometry, constantly referring back to the fact that it was needed in too many professions for him to name off.

Did Rikku honestly _care _what it was needed for? Hell no, she simply wanted to waste class time and escape his merciless lesson for a few minutes when she had asked that question. She wasn't thinking about how it would affect the class weeks into the future.

But it had, and he found it suitable to add another reason or two each day to why the subject was so damn important.

Kairi felt herself dozing off again, and Yuffie nudged her in attempt to save her from Cloud's tendency to overreact to students who did not pay attention. However, the black-haired teen didn't rescue her friend in time, and Kairi was sent to the principle's office along with extra homework.

"Let this be a lesson learned," he hissed, handing her the extra assignment, "now, off you go."

Kairi rubbed her temple as she made her way down the hallways to the principle's office, and she stifled the nearly tenth yawn that morning. Her eyelids were half shut, and she shook her head rapidly from left to right in attempt to shake some of her sleepiness off, but it proved to no avail. As she focused her sight back to the halls in front of her, she felt another body slam rather boldly into her left shoulder.

The brunette boy she had seemingly collided with turned his head as he continued his merry way down the hall, glaring daggers at the shorter girl who had run into him. Kairi was prepared to chew out whomever had decided to smash into her with something along the lines of 'Listen, you...!', but simply found herself captivated in his icey stare. Yes, it was more of a glare than anything else, but she liked to believe it was simply a misunderstood stare. His cold, blue eyes seemed to pierce right through her, and she stopped mid-step.

He, however, pulled his eyes from her, and kept making his way down the hall, turning right, and he was gone.

She didn't realise it until he was out of sight, but he had held some sort of effect on her. She wiped a hand down her face as she snapped herself out of the trans.

Her slim eyebrows creased as her eyes narrowed.

_'He...he didn't even apologize.'_

She had decided to completely ignore the fact that it was more likely _her _who had run into _him_, and she found it rather easy to twist reality inside of her head. Twisting reality, in _reality_, however, was not so easy, and she refrained from even trying.

A few minutes passed and she found herself in front of a wooden door with a name plate spelling out 'TREPE' in large, upper case letters. She breathed in and let out a heavy sigh before lifting her fist, rapping against the door three solid times and in seconds the blonde, skirt-equipped business suit-wearing Principle Trepe was greeting her with a gleaming smile.

"Ms. Scott, how are you?" she said, readjusting the thick brimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Um...good, well not really--"

"Was there something you needed?" she interrupted, noting the studen't uneasy muttering.

Kairi stiffly handed the female principle her note from Mr. Strife, and rolled back nervously on her heels. She definitely was not used to being sent here for misbehaving.

_'Although dozing off in the midst of one of Strife's unneccessary ramblings is hardly misbehaving.' _she reminded herself bitterly.

Quistis Trepe scanned the note and Kairi could feel the disappointment being dumped on her like bricks as she caught her reaction.

"Disorderly conduct during Geometry class?" she read aloud, almost sounding as if she were asking herself if she had read it correctly. She swiftly removed her glasses, and turned her gaze to Kairi, who grimaced almost immediately.

"I simply found myself unable to pay attention, sorry." she quickly replied, sending Ms. Trepe back to her normal self from a few minutes ago.

"Oh, alright." she answered, the forgiveness apparent in her voice. "Is there something bothering you that would cause you to not pay attention? You being sent here for misbehaving is unheard of."

Kairi shook her head 'no' as she heard knocking on the office door, rescuing her from further interrogation as the blond woman casually opened the door.

And there he was.

In all of his perfectness, there he was.

Honestly, he had to be one of the best looking creatures she had ever come into contact with. As for his manners, well, she had a whole different perspective on that subject.

His unwelcoming eyes met hers and he quickly glared straight through her again, pushing her mood even lower. She simply turned away, tearing her gaze from his eyes, and he look dissatisfied from her choice. When she turned back, she could almost swear she saw a slight smile tug at his lips.

"Sora Matthews, am I right?" Quistis greeted him and shook his hand.

He nodded, finally taking his agonizing stare off of Kairi, and she felt as if the world had just been lifted from her shoulders. She could feel her body relax, although she hadn't even noticed that it had become tense in the first place.

She scowled at the thought that someone she hardly knew at all could have such a mind-shattering effect on her.

"I see, you are the new student we were expecting, then." she added to the one sided conversation. He wasn't saying a word.

He nodded again in silence.

She adjusted her glasses as she looked over his class schedule.

"Alright, Sora, you're classes go as follows; First period you have with Mr. Vincent Valentine, the English instructor, who this year happens to be teaching a huge poetry unit," she added uneccessarily with a smile, receiving only a shrug as a response from Sora. She cleared her throat as she continued "second period you have Geometry with Mr. Cloud Strife," to this, Kairi stiffened as she grimaced, "third period Chemistry with Ms. Larxene Williams, lunch period, fourth period History with Mrs. Rinoa Leonhart," Kairi fidgeted as she realized she had two out of the four classes together already. "fifth period Art as your elective with Mrs. Namine' Parker," And the red-head nearly choked on her spit when she'd heard the latest class they had together. _Art. _

_'That's my hour to relax...' _she whined inside of her head.

"For sixth period you have study hall with Mr. Squall Leonhart." She finally concluded, purposely not using 'Leon' as a presenting of his first name.

Sora simply held a long stare at Ms. Trepe, and she proceeded with handing him the schedule, but he wouldn't need it. He already had it memorized. He took it anyways, folded it up and placed it inside of his pocket.

Quistis turned around to smile at Kairi, and the nervous teen smiled back uneasily, clutching her books to her chest. She ushered Kairi over, introducing her to Sora,

"I'm sure you two haven't met, Sora, this is Kairi Scott, Kairi, this is Sora Matthews, our new student."

Neither of them moved, until she outstretched her hand. He didn't respond, in fact, he almost looked as if she had just called him the spawn of Satan. She saw his left eye twitch, and withdrew her hand, sending him a devilish glare as she mocked his eye twitching.

He noticed her impersonation and the only response she received was the narrowing of his eyes and the furrowing of his oh-so-perfect chesnut colored eyebrows.

_'What the hell's wrong with him?'_

"Ahem, well, Kairi, do you think you could escort Sora back to your Geometry class? Seeing as you two have it together, you wouldn't be going out of your way. I'll write the two of you a pass." Ms. Trepe stated to cut through the uncomfortable silence, but it didn't at all interrupt the war of glares the two teens were having unknowingly.

She made her way down the hall, leaving the two alone in her office.

XoXoXoXoX

_And you know what? He had the nerve to speak to me right then. His first words to me were,_

XoXoXoXoX

"Mind explaining to me what it is that you're looking at?" he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, never taking his eyes of off her.

She shook her head in disbelief.

_'Me? Staring at __**you**__? You've got to be kidding --'_

"Sorry, but I don't like stares, or in your case, _glares_, drilling into the back of my head." she answered, leaning to one side, causing the left side of her hip to stick out.

"Don't apologize." he replied, pushing his back off the wall.

He knew rather well that she wasn't the least bit apologetic.

She could feel her heart skip a beat then pick up double-time when she caught him flash his teeth in a brief smile, and she almost felt as if he sensed it. As if he knew he had an effect on her, and he was going to use it to his advantage.

"I'll remember not to..." she answered sarcastically.

-------------------------------------------

Too short?

If it was, I apologize. I got the idea a couple of hours ago, and then began to type it up and wanted to post it before I went to bed, so the result was a short first chapter, with many ahead.

I would overly appreciate reviews on this :)


	2. His Amusement, Her Frustration

Thank you so much for those who reviewed, favourited, and/or put this story on their alerts! This chapter has the italics in Sora's POV, except for the italics in narrative form, which is a flashback. I'll probably be alternating them each chapter. And if the first chapter wasn't obvious enough, this is AU, and I completely gave Sora's personality a makeover, so yes, he's very different in this fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters involved.

**Chapter Two**

**His Amusement, Her Frustration**

_Kairi, Kairi, Kairi..._

_Needless to say, I know she hates me. To be truthful, it's actually rather amusing. Toying with her seems to be the only thing that keeps me in class all day. Although, she could be a bit more delightful. Her resentment is almost offensive._

_Almost._

_Just not quite._

xoxoxoxox

"Can't you walk any faster?"

"No."

"We're going to miss the class entirely."

"Oh well."

She turned around with an irritated frown, and he paused not more than a foot behind her, his hands in his pockets and his head held low as his lips curled back into a smile. Although, these smiles of his weren't jovial, uplifting, or cheerful. They were smiles of pure amusement, nothing more than sarcastic. They were unwelcoming smirks if anything else. Which was why she was so confused to how they could captivate her oh so easily.

He quickly took notice to her increased frustration and rocked back on his heels, breaking their eye contact as he peered around her to look down the empty halls, then turned his head to look behind him.

"You could kill me silently here if you wanted. I promise I wouldn't make any noise."

"Oh shut up." she shot him a merciless glare and began her journey down the hallway once again.

He jogged before catching up with her again, resorting back to his leisurely walk with his hands back inside his jean pockets. His eyes wandered as he whistled a familiar melody and he took his chance to take a good look at the auburn-haired girl beside him.

She was sporting a pony-tail with loose strands of dark red hair dangling over her eyes, a white long-sleeved shirt with a black T-shirt layered over it, hip-hugger jeans, and black & white checkered converse.

His wandering eyes caught the note Ms. Trepe had written for them sticking out of her pocket, and he plucked it out, unfolding it as he continued following Kairi to their Geometry class. She stopped walking again, gritting her teeth as he folded the note back up and raised an eyebrow.

"We were supposed to be in class five minutes ago." he stated, holding the note out in between his pointer and middle fingers and Kairi quickly snatched it out of his hands, shoving it back into her pocket.

"I _noticed_."

"So touchy."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, I disagree."

"..."

She fought the urge to rip every red strand of hair from her head, tightly pressing her lips together as she stopped in front of the Geometry classroom, her left eye twitching.

Sora smirked at her obvious dislike of the class as she took her lovely time opening the door.

"Why don't we just skip class?" he interjected.

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"You don't seem to have a liking to it, anyways--"

"_No._" she replied with more force this time, and it simply caused him to show off another amused smirk.

Her body jolted backwards when she caught sight of Mr. Strife's stoic stature frowning with annoyance. Sora shifted his weight to one side of his body, yawning loudly as his gaze wandered anywhere but toward the instructor.

"That took quite a bit longer than expected," he broke the once again awkward silence and snapped open the door.

Kairi stepped in, and Sora lazily followed, taking note that the instructor had a glare stabbing at the back of his head as he found his way to a seat in the back of the room.

"I assume you're the new student," Mr. Strife stated more than asked as he took a seat at his desk, glancing at his computer screen. "Sora Matthews?"

Sora nodded, turning his head to face a certain redhead three seats ahead of and one row away from him as he smiled, placing his hands behind his head, and she simply narrowed her eyes, fighting to ignore the butterflies in her stomach from erupting.

xoxoxoxoxo

_I think I had given her the wrong perception in the first few minutes we had met. Or maybe she just didn't enjoy my smile._

_Either way, it was amusing._

xoxoxoxoxox

"Kairi, you've got to tell me who that boy is who kept smiling at you during Geometry!" Selphie exclaimed with excitement as the trio made their way down the sidewalk.

"Oh." Kairi simply replied, gripping onto her backpack strap with her left hand. "He just enjoys irritating me."

"But he's only been here for...not even an entire day." Yuffie added, popping the sucker out of her mouth.

The gentle island breeze danced in the air as Kairi sulked, and Selphie was getting the hint that her redheaded friend wasn't content on discussing the topic any further. The brunette scuffed her feet on the ground as she searched for other things to talk about, but came up with nothing. Yuffie, however, seemed to save the day when she began ranting about the uneccessary dumptruck loads of homework they had for the night. At least they could all relate to that one.

"I mean, seriously, fifty-eight problems on our Geometry assignment? The junk we have to write in English isn't exactly worth while, either." she stated, clearly aggravated.

"Well, Mr. Strife is only trying to teach us properly,--"

"Selphie, don't even finish that sentence." Yuffie interrupted with a threatening tone.

Selphie bit her bottom lip, refraining from speaking of anything else that would make her friends feel uncomfortable and/or irritated. Kairi had already been tuned out of the conversation completely, focusing on her thoughts, which to her dismay, very much involved Sora Matthews.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Are you finished unpacking?"

"No."

"I suggest you start before Dad uses your room for some sort of storage area."

Sora didn't reply to his brother, he simply closed his eyes as he relaxed on the couch.

"Did you hear _anything _I just said--"

"Roxas, can you just shut up for a moment, please?" Sora requested politely, his eyes remaining closed as he placed his hands behind his head and stifled a yawn.

"Whatever, if you want to daydream about that redhead you were with today, be my guest. I'm going upstairs, I have homework to do."

To this, Sora cracked open one eyelid and one side of his mouth angled itself upward into a crooked smile as he shook his head slowly. He honestly found his brother's assumption preposterous, and it interested him that he didn't seem bothered or insulted by Roxas' statement.

It made him think.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Kairi flopped onto her bed on her back and let out an exasperated sigh. She closed her eyes as she pushed her hair out of her eyes and contemplated actually sorting out her thoughts.

_--------------_

_"Hello." _

_That one word chimed in her ears like a melody and she turned around to find just who she didn't want to see._

_"...Hi..." she replied, turning around as she itched the back of her head out of nervous impulse._

_His smile grew wider as he noticed her grimace and he was beginning to become addicted to harassing Kairi with simple words. Including greetings._

_"Have a good evening." _

_And he was gone._

_Kairi turned around to an empty hallway and was overly disappointed that she didn't feel relieved, she felt a bit alone. She hadn't wanted him to leave yet, and that seemingly frightened her a bit._

-----------------------

However, after sifting through the impossible maze known as her mind for a minute or so, she had decided to take the easy road and give up.

Yeah, easy road, okay then.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I didn't include a description of Sora's appearance yet, because well, I want to leave that to your imagination :).

Please, please, please review :D


End file.
